TomTord
by AlienAlun
Summary: So Basicly, Tom and Tord are alone so Tord decides to mess with tom, flirt a bit, ya know...TORD STUFF (rated M for them bad words -w-)


**sorry for this crammed into one chapter, I just don't know how to split this up. Fuck my life**

Today was a normal day. Edd was out shopping, being as he had already drank all of the cola in the house hold, Matt was with Edd getting a new mirror because cLASSIC STUPID TOM broke it. Tom was in his room with his guitar trying to make up a new song. Now Tord had no one to talk to or mess with was now pacing the house in boredom.

Tom kept his door slightly open to let some air in, his room getting quite warm at this time of day. He sat at the edge of his bed with his guitar in hand, softly mumbling some words in an attempt to think of lyrics to a song. It wasn't that loud and even though it was so silent, if you sneezed or anything, the sound would echo through the building. He knew this and was a bit annoyed by it. Most of his songs where some kind of sad love story and if they heard, they'd ask questions. "Why is that so sad?" "How did you come up with the story?" "Why is it all lovey-dovey?" "Do you love someone?" He didn't want to be hassled about it, so he was a tad secretive. Tom had no idea on what Tord was doing, so this gave him his chance to go over his other songs. He stood up and walked to his closet, kneeling next to a loose floor board. He lifted it up and took a few sheets of paper out, lyrics where written on all of them. He didn't know why he even had them if he never shows his music to any body. He sat back on the edge of his bed once more and started to softly sing.

Tord continued to pace, bobbing his head to a beat, over whelmed with boredom. He went ahead and decided to mess with the edgy little shit, Tom. He put on his usual cheesy grin and walked over to Tom's door. He didn't walk in immediately, but instead stood I front of the door in silence. Although faint, he hear the quiet guitar and male voice in the room. It was quite soothing and if he where to just burst in, Tom would get furious and shove him out. He put his head against the door and tried to make out some of the words.

The door swung right on open. Tord you idiot, it was already open, why the fuck would you put any pressure on it. Tord didn't have any time to react and fell forward with the door. Tom let out a girly squeak from surprise and glared at Tord. Tom was about to yell at him, maybe even bitch slap him, but didn't and instead went with the whole pacifist thing.

"How long have you been here you shit"

Tord didn't feel like answering, didn't want to say why he was there, or say anything about the situation honestly. He of course took notice of the singing and girly squeal, decided to poke fun at it.

"Oh wow, the hell was that sound? You're singing AND you scream like a little girl? Oh dear lord" Tord stood up and began to laugh.

"I SAID 'HOW LONG WHERE YOU THERE'!? "

"Long enough to hear that 'beautiful' singing." well, it was the truth, but Tord threw a sarcastic tone into it to keep the truth hidden.

"...get out"

Tom's face was a tad flushed from embarrassment since now someone knew of his little hobby. He set his guitar next to his night stand before marching over to Tord. He grabbed Tord's hoodie and gave him a little shove. He growled softly and spoke with crossed arms, along with a cross expression. But of course Tord did not care in the slightest weather Tom wanted him out and shrugged, sliding right back into the room.

"Nah, besides I want to talk to an old friend, cuz' nobody's right now."

"for the last time, I am NOT your friend. It's getting old by the by."

"Oh well...we can be more then friends Y' know what I'm sayin' " Tord winked and laughed, sitting at the edge of Tom's bed. He fiddled with Tom's bear for bit and waited for Tom to respond.

"no just...um...HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT, IT'S MINE " Tom's face was a bit more flushed, and was glad with the excuse to change the subject. For one, he was actually fine with Tord's pressence...most of the time, and two he had a thing for him but with his little anger problems it was easy to hide it. Tom ignored his blush and stepped infront of Tord, reaching for the bear. No one fucks with his bear!

"But whhhhyy~? It's so soft, can I just keep it?"

"NO."

"Ple-"

"I SAID NO"

As Tom yelled, he slapped Tord across the face and snatched his bear back. He set it somewhere under his bed and shoved Tord off. Tord just laid there for a sec, staring up at the ceiling. He rolled back over to Tom and clung to his leg. He began to whine like a small child would, while Tom glared down at him.

"Tom, Tommy, Thomas, Timmy, Tim, Friend, Amigo, toooommm"

"FUCK OFF"

"Guess what"

"I don't want to guess"

"Three things"

"um...Tord sucks, Tom is the best, and Tord should leave"

"Nah, it's Tom is being a grumpy shit head, Tom sucks, and du ser vakker ut"

"FUCK YOU, FUCK OFF, AND GO FUCK YOURSELF. Oh and what was that last one? Can you no speakes the English"

"I can speakes the english, and I'm bored. Fix it." Tord groaned and continued to cling to Tom.

"Go read a book and leave me alone, there, I fixed it"

"You read a book to me! If you do I PROMISE I'll leave you awone. Pwease?"

"Tord I swear to god. I AM NOT GOING TO READ A BOOK TO YOU."

"I won't leave you alone then, I'll burn your bear, and throw your guitar put the window before bashing your head against a wall." Tord giggled innocently and grinned. Tom didn't believe him at all, but he would annoy him so why not...

"Fiiinneee, go get a book from um...where ever. I have no idea who reads here."

"Yay!"

Tord let go and ran out of the room, leaving Tom to stand there awkwardly. Tom chuckled, and with that he crawled into bed and waited for the story shit. Tord was sprinting through hallways with a huge grin on his face. He was in a much happier mood than usual, and he almost felt like laughing for no reason. Tord kicked his door open and ran over to his book shelf. There wheren't too many books on it actually, mostly just guns, some action figures, and tons of movies. He grabbed the first book, disregarding what the title was, and ran back to Tom's room. He stood in front of tom and held the book out to him.

Tom nodded and took it, glancing at the front and back. It was pretty beat up so he couldn't tell what the hell it was. He opened his mouth to ask what it was, but was interrupted by Tord jumping onto him. Tord calmly sat up and got comfortable in Tom's lap. He pat his face, while saying 'shhhhh' once he saw Tom's surprised face.

"Start reading."

"YOU JUST SAID T-"

"READ"

"Okay, jeez"

Tom sighed and held the book in front of them with his left hand, while his right hand was wrapped around Tord's waist. Tord was perfectly fine with this and realaxed with his eyes glued on the book, and Tom with a bright red face continued to read. The book was particularly long and after about an hour of reading Tom yawned. Tord smacked the book out of Tom's hand and looked at him.

"Okay, now sleep."

"I'm not that tired Jesus, and you can't tell me what to do!"

"Sleep."

"I don't want to"

"close your eyes and drift of to dream land."

"No."

Tord blew a raspberry, and crawled off of Tom's lap. He gripped onto his shoulders and pushed him down, and with the most amazing poker face, he got nose to nose with him and simply said; "Sleep"

"WELL I CAN'T SLEEP NOW, FOR FUCKS SAKE" Tom blushed again, damn he blushes a lot, and pried his hands off of him.

"If you sleep, I'll sleep with you. And I know you will agree like the reading so calm the fuck down"

"Why would I want to sleep with you? "

"Cuz you love me, dumbass"

"No I don't, bitch"

"Yes you do, ho"

"No I don't shit face"

Tord scoffed and laid on top of Tom. He ran his hand through Tord's hair and just stared at him for a bit. Tom kept his lips pursed and almost wanted to hide his cheeks, feeling them getting warmer and warmer. Tord blinked and poked his cheeks, chuckling at the red tone of them. He pecked at his lips and laid back down, burying his face in Tom's hoodie.

"Do you love me?"

"Um...maaayyybe...?"

"Is that a yes?"

"MAYBE?"

"good enough"

Tom sighed and held Tord close to him. He didn't know what to say really. Tord has never shown any sign of affection towards him...aside from flirts but IT'S TORD, THAT'S NORMAL. Well at least for him. Who knows, maybe Tord was being a manipulator again, messing with his heart. Tom cuddled up to him and stared again wall.

"So how long have you felt this way? Seems...I dunno, sudden?"

"Eeh, a while now. And you're blind as hell if it's sudden to you"

"Oh, well fuck me then" Tom, great job, you failed at everything.

"Bitch it's been two minutes, be patient!" Tom snorted and face palmd, holding in several laughs. Dear god the face Tord made when he said that was just...wow.

"Tom. What was that."

"I don't even know"

"huh, so you alright with me sleeping with you now?"

" yep...wait, did you set this up so you could just cuddle up with me? That's why you wanted me to read to you so badly? So I would get tired? So I would sleep?"

"Mmm...yea pretty much."

"you motherfucker."

"Shut up and sleep"

Tom laughed and kissed Tord's cheek, snuggling up next to him. He shut his eyes almost instantaneously, and fell asleep as well. Tord slept quietly for a few hours with Tom, only waking up to his own snores occasionally.

Edd and Matt got back while they where asleep. Edd called out to them, getting no response he checked each of their rooms. He opened Tom's door and stared at the two boys sleeping. He snickered and walked over to them. Edd cupped his hands together and yelled as loud as he could.

"HA, GAAAYY"

AN: DEAR GOD NEVER AGAIN, THIS SUCKS SO MUCH OMF


End file.
